


His Gaze

by Nephiam



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiam/pseuds/Nephiam
Summary: Just a small, weird thing I couldn't get out of my head.It's a bit all over the place, I'm sorry. It has been years since I last wrote, and it's 5AM lmao
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	His Gaze

I can feel his gaze.

It haunts me while I work. Wherever I go, it follows. Whenever I rest, or fight, or talk, it's there. His gaze pierces through me, burns my skin, it distracts me from my path. Aurum eyes, always observing, scheming. I try to avert it, not to look him in the eye. It may be fatal, it may very well be my doom if I do so.

Sometimes I can see him, walking alongside me. Alongside the Scions. Sometimes, I don't. He's not there, but I can still feel it like he is.

Maybe I am paranoid? Maybe I am going insane, after all.

* * *

This time, I make sure it's him who feels my gaze. He seems distracted, like I did in the past. His golden eyes burn with ire, desperation.

It's too late, though. Too much has happened for me to let him doom my path.

* * *

I can feel his gaze no longer.

No more distractions. Only the path I chose.

_But why do I feel empty?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, weird thing I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> It's a bit all over the place, I'm sorry. It has been years since I last wrote, and it's 5AM lmao


End file.
